


Table for One

by lostgirl152



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl152/pseuds/lostgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's surprise doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for One

Niall burst through the door of his and Harry’s apartment loudly, arms full of grocery bags. Harry was coming home from L.A. today and Niall had a big romantic dinner to cook. Harry hardly ever came to London these days and if he did it was always for such a short amount of time that Niall felt like he never had enough time with him.

Which is why tonight instead of going out and getting harassed by paparazzi and fans like they normally did Niall was going to make a nice meal at home so he could get all of harry’s attention and they wouldn’t have to hide their affection from anyone. 

Niall opened his Jamie Oliver cook book and found the recipe that he was going to attempt. it was a little more complicated than his usual fajita dish that he had perfected but Harry was worth the extra effort. The recipe was a salmon recipe which Niall had never heard of before today and couldn't even pronounce, but it looked healthy so he figured Harry would like it. He also had some rice for the side and a kale salad for a starter so Niall knew Harry would love it. 

As he started  Niall started to realize that maybe he bit off more than he could chew because this recipe was more complicated than he originally thought. but he figured that he could do it if he tried. as he was mixing the seasoning the lid fell off the cayenne pepper and half the container fell into the bowl. ‘Shit’ Niall thought as he started to attempt to scoop most of it out. Deciding that he had taken most of it out Niall continued on with the recipe. 

Once the salmon was seasoned and in the pan frying Niall started working on the rice and salad. The rice wasn’t to complicated and easy lemon and saffron recipe. which he finished just in time to flip the fish. the salad had a whole bunch of random greens that Niall felt looked like they were meant for some animal not humans, but for Harry he would eat it. he started to make up the raspberry vinaigrette for the salad mixing all the ingredients together when he smelled something funny. 

Looking over at the fish he realized that he forgot to take it out causing one side to be slightly black. Niall shrugged and figured that he could just put that side on the bottom and no one would know. he quickly finished making the salad because harry was due home any minute and Niall wanted everything plated and looking nice when he came in. 

Niall quickly got the table set and went to change his outfit into something a little nicer for dinner and went down stairs to wait for Harry. 30 min went by with still no sign of Harry which made Niall worry since his plane was suppose to land an hour ago and it didn't usually take him this long to leave the airport and come home. Figuring that there was probably a lot of fans or paparazzi there Niall decided to give him a few more minutes, the food was still warm anyway. 20 minutes later Niall was starting to get worried.

 ‘Hey babe where you at your plane landed a while ago’. Niall waited for a response hoping that Harry was close, the food was already cold but he could start warming it back up again if Harry was almost there. 15 minutes later Niall finally got a response that made tears start to well up in his eyes.

‘Oops, forgot to tell you that i went to get dinner with Grimmy. Don’t worry though I’ll bring you back something since we usually go out.’

Niall looked at the dinner he had made as the tears fell down his cheeks. Of course Harry went out with his friends, he hasn’t seen them in forever, he sees Niall all the time why would he want to come straight home. ‘This dinner sucked anyway, it probably all tastes horrible.’ Niall thought as he started to make his way up to the bedroom. Niall got undressed and got into bed pulling the covers up over his head. He was stupid to think that this was a good idea.

Niall sent Harry a message telling him not to bring anything cause he was going to bed because he was tired and shut his phone off. he had almost drifted to sleep when he heard Harry coming in. 

“Niall, babe where are you?” Harry yelled through the house. “Niall are you in-” he suddenly cut off. Niall knows he probably just saw the table still set how Niall had left it. Niall heard his steps get faster heading towards the room. “Niall whats all that?” Harry questioned. Niall stayed silent pretending to sleep. He felt the bed dip next to him. “Come on I know your not sleeping. Did you make me a surprise dinner, which i ruined by not showing up for.”

Niall shrugged his shoulders not saying anything. Harry climbed onto him wrapping his arms and legs around Niall. Harry started to plant kisses all over Niall’s face while repeating “sorry’ and i love you’ the entire time. Niall started to relax and eventually pushed Harry off giggling. Niall turned to face him and saw Harry with the biggest pout ever staring back. 

Niall sighed “it’s alright you didn’t know, it probably sucked anyway.” 

Harry gasped loudly “What it was probably the most delicious meal that I would have ever eaten if I wasn’t a big old idiot and didn't show up and you know why? Because you made it.” Harry started planting kisses all over Nialls face again. 

“Alright alright enough with the kisses i forgive you. You’re going to have to make it up to me though with a big, fancy breakfast tomorrow.’ Niall said poking Harry in the stomach.

“That sound like a deal to me” Harry exclaimed jumping in Niall and Kissing him for real.


End file.
